Supercar Revelations
Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been entered, yet, the ??Manufacturer?? ??Model?? will need to be unlocked, before details can be added, please come back closer to the car availability date ??mmmmmm ddth yyyy?? to see more details. Supercar Revelations is a bonus series part of the Lexus LFA Showcase Series career series, located in the Elite category and was added in . Throughout the series, players can earn up to ??,000 by unlocking tiers, as well as 67,000 and 67 in bonuses upon reaching 100% completion in the series. Players must earn 9 trophies in Lexus LFA Showcase Series in order to participate in this series. Tier ? and ?% completion can be reached without upgrades. Cars Events :Note to editors: The series template now uses all named parsers. See details below. ** ** Index No, this is the tier number along with the bottom of the Series, if there are multiple events per tier they should be separated by a dot, e.g. 1.2 is the first tier, second event. ** Tier Name, it's important that the name matches its in-game counterpart, even if it's incorrect! If you're out of space you may use the tags. Example: {NAME OF TIER}. Also to force text onto the second line use the command. For first showcase event for a car, tier name should reflect the exact name displayed in the description, most of the time the car manufacturer and model are displayed on different lines, e.g. PAGANI HUAYRA Showcase ** Event, e.g. Cup, Time Trial, Endurance etc. Event name can normally be abbreviated to the first two characters, or if two words the initials. e.g. au for autocross, ss for speed snap. Note: This is not case sensitive. Any errors will display in red. | au = Autocross | cu = Cup | dr = Drag Race | tt = Time Trial | el = Elimination | en = Endurance | fe = Formula E | h2h = Head To Head | hu = Hunter | na = NASCAR | ss = Speed Snap | sr = Speed Record ** ** Circuit, e.g. Silverstone, Brands Hatch etc. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. | monza = Autodromo Nazionale Monza | brands = Brands Hatch | cat = Circuit de Catalunya | spa = Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps | le mans = Circuit des 24 Heures | daytona = Daytona International Speedway | dubai = Dubai Autodrome | hock = Hockenheimring | hong = Formula E Hong Kong Circuit | ny = Formula E New York Circuit | indi = Indianapolis Motor Speedway | seca = Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca | mel = Melbourne | bathurst = Mount Panorama | nurburg = Nürburgring | porsche = Porsche Test Track | rbr = Red Bull Ring | richmond = Richmond International Raceway | silverstone = Silverstone | suzuka = Suzuka Circuit ** ** Variant, the name of the circuit the event is taking place on. If there's a section of the part being used such as Brands Hatch Indy Circuit you have to add "|Variant=Indy Circuit". If a whole circuit is being used such as Mount Panorama or Melbourne then the "|Variant=" is not required. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. Care should be taken using the correct abbreviation, e.g. "national" can be used for Hockenheimring, whereas "national circuit" is required for Circuit de Catalunya and Dubai Autodrome. See the notes for similar variations. | club = Club Circuit | dynamic = Dynamic Circuit | east = East Circuit | gp = GP Circuit (Note: Circuit de Catalunya) | grand prix = Grand Prix Circuit (Note: Dubai, Hockenheimring, Nürburgring and Suzuka) | hill = Hill Circuit | indy = Indy Circuit | international = International Circuit (Note: Dubai Autodrome) | junior = Junior Course | motorcycle = Motorcycle Course | mull = Müllenbachschleife | national = National (Note: Hockenheimring) | national circuit = National Circuit (Note: Circuit de Catalunya and Dubai Autodrome) | (long) = On-road Circuit (Long) | (short) = On-road Circuit (Short) (Note: Porsche Test Tack) | oval = Oval Circuit | road = Road Course | short = Short (Note: Hockenheimring) | speedway = Speedway | sprint = Sprint Circuit | sud = Südschleife National Circuit | bridge = The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009 (Note: Silverstone) | the gp = The Grand Prix Circuit (Note: Silverstone) | the international = The International Circuit (Note: Silverstone) | the national = The National Circuit (Note: Silverstone) | west = West Circuit ** Daylight (Optional), time of day variation, open and close brackets will be automatically added if displayed in the game. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with daylight will display in red. | a = Afternoon | d = Dawn | e = Evening | m = Morning | n = Night **Rolling Start=Yes (Optional), if the event starts on lap 0 and the car is moving (can be slow). **PR (Optional), if there's no PR required then skip this. **Laps (Optional), how many laps there are in the event. The default for this parser is set to 1. If the event is one-lap only or less then skip this. Only Cup, NASCAR and Head to Head events should have the L parser, all other events ignore this parser. ** R$ Reward, awarded for finishing 1st. R$ should not include Clean Race Bonus (CRB) or friend bonus, it can include the R$50 bonus, but this will be removed automatically. FYI CRB is now automatically calculated R$ - 50 (if R$50 bonus is paid) x 1/4. ** Fame Reward, The Fame awarded for finishing 1st ** Version, Version number at the point of recording data, not displayed on the page, used to keep track of when the data was entered. ** Battery (Optional), the percentage of starting battery, used for FORMULA E races with formula E cars. e.g. 50 To note: *1. To accurately record data for Time Trials (without including the +R$50 bonus) go off-track before completing the lap, rendering it invalid and discarding the bonus. *2. To accurately record data for Endurance events, you must never go off-track, compete until in the first position then finish the ongoing lap by returning to the exact starting position. Once this is done, take the main final R$ reward (if it ends with 50, subtract it from the total value) and divide it by the total amount of laps. Take the Fame reward and divide it by the number of laps. *3. There is no need to remove unused parsers, the Wiki server will automatically ignore them when rendering the page. # Once the new series page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Series and Special Events#Series - Add new series ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Add new series ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Add new series ## If existing cars are added to the new series, add the series to each car page ## Cars - If existing cars are added to the new series, +1 the No of series (should match the car page) ## Elite (Group) [[Elite] (Group) ] Update the Background. Add manufacturers and cars added from the new series, in the career category page. ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated as part of the release) ## Exclusive: Add unlock requirements to ??Manufacturer?? ??Model??#Availability: Fully-upgrading this car, once owned, will unlock [[Supercar Revelations (Exclusive Series)|Supercar Revelations (Exclusive Series)]]. # Once the new series data has been entered the following pages that will need editing: ## Series and Special Events#Best race for each series ## RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races (only races with at least R$30,000 reward AND at least R$4,000 per minute.) Category:Elite Bonus Series